


his boyfriend

by bestboytsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboytsukki/pseuds/bestboytsukki
Summary: tsukishima never really envisioned getting in bed with a particular raven haired boy in which, as a matter of fact, the boy whose guts and pride he hated, or so he thought.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble i'm sorry!! i just wanted to write domestic tsukikage; this is also my first tsukikage drabble that's why it's really short but i'll do my best next time!!

tsukishima never really envisioned getting in bed with a particular raven haired boy in which, as a matter of fact, the boy whose guts and pride he hated, or so he thought. 

the blonde had lots of reasons to hate kageyama but in the deepest pits of his stomach, he couldn't do it. he didnt know if it was out of pride that he hated kageyama or if it was because the boy was incredibly good looking having been blessed with long lashes that fluttered above blue, clear eyes, and slender, bony fingers everytime he goes for a toss. it's the latter, he thinks. 

right now the said raven haired boy was seated in front of his peripheral vision, back pressing hard against tsukishima's firm chest, and sitting cross legged in between the blonde's thighs. tsukishima thinks, how did it ever come to this?

tsukishima wraps his arms around the kageyama's slim waist, nuzzling his nose further into the said boy's neck whilst kageyama was silent, mouth agape as he watched the television intently in front. kei spares him a glance only to see kageyama's eyes glued to the tv screen, popcorn left untouched. he looks at the clock, 2:37 am, it read. 

tsukishima decides it's time for bed. "king, let's sleep already", the blonde mumbles lazily in the crook of kageyama's neck, "-you've got to sleep, y'know". the smaller boy didnt budge and suddenly what tsukishima said were just mere weightless thoughts passing through his ears then coming out of the other. the blonde could only sigh. mentally taking a note that once kageyama actually watches a tv show he gets hooked on, he won't go to sleep as much.

knowing kageyama he would just probably follow later on after he actually gets tired watching but kei just can't brush the mere thought of leaving kageyama asleep on their carpet floor, knees curled up into a ball and completely exposed to the cold november air. so he settles for the best.

"tobio, i'm going to sleep, now." the taller boy gets up, brushes the nonexistent dirt of his sweatpants then proceeds to press a firm yet soft peck on the crown of the setter's head, he decides to close his eyes and take in the sweet vanilla scent of the latter's shampoo.

kageyama, actually humming as a response. tsukishima sighs once again but he continues nonetheless. once he actually enters the small bedroom, he practically drags his body towards the bed and lets himself fall on the soft comfy mattress. he removes his glasses and settles them on the small shelf above the bedhead.

after contemplating whether he should basically just drag kageyama's figure into the bedroom or falling into a deep slumber, he thinks the first one's better. 

tsukishima throws the covers aside as he reaches for the glasses he placed a moment ago. when he reached the living room, he found the small boy in the same position, as if he never moved a muscle. as for kageyama, he knows his effect on tsukishima. what more than to use it to his own advantage? right?

the raven haired boy actually giggles, shoulders bouncing as the taller boy walks in long fast strides towards his annoying boyfriend. tsukishima couldn't care less. he lunges forward to trap kageyama's figure against the couch, only to wrap his arms again under the latter's armpits.

"tobio" the smaller boy actually shivers at the tone of his voice but knowing tsukishima, he laughs it off and lets himself get dragged by his boyfriend. "kei, you know you're really cute right?", the raven haired boy mutters as he glances above to peek at kei. "and you're not even wearing your glasses". tsukishima fake-gags and finally settles his boyfriend on the bed.

"you're really stubborn, you know that?", the blonde voices, broad back facing kageyama as he places his glasses again at the shelf above their bedhead. "just, y-you're really cute too."

the small boy grins, lips curving into a smile as he locks his arms around the blonde's neck, and pressing a feathery kiss to his chapped lips. tsukishima smiles through the kiss and throws the covers over them as their bodies settle beside one another, legs intertwined and the raven haired boy presses his head to tsukishima's chest, lashes fluttering slowly as he falls into a deep slumber. 

tsukishima realizes that tobio's asleep as soon as he heard soft snores vibrating on his chest. he gives kageyama's forehead a small kiss and mutters a good night to the temple of the boy's sleeping figure. tsukishima never really thought he would wind up in bed, sleeping soundly with kageyama's body flushed against his own, mouth open slightly as soft sounds voiced out from his throat.

he never thought he would wind up in bed with his boyfriend, dreaming of vanilla scent and azure eyes on a cold november night.


End file.
